2011 GRC-CMMOT: Understanding Innovative Mechanistic Toxicology in the Post-Genomic Era Abstract: Basic molecular toxicology continues to underpin key innovations in environmental, pharmaceutical and industrial sciences. Much is changing in global regulation of pharmaceutical and environmental exposures and also in public perception of risk. In order to meet these challenges, the developing science in this area needs to keep ahead of regulation, politics and legislation. Thus, this conference will present cutting edge mechanistic toxicological research underpinning key innovations in environmental, pharmaceutical and industrial sciences and heralds an exciting period in the quest to predict and circumvent adverse drug and toxicant reactions. The Conference will feature a wide range of topics, such as inflammation and repair/adaptation, clock genes, epigenomics, hepatotoxicity, neuroinflammatory diseases, individual susceptibility/adaptation together with new models of in silico and in vivo predictive toxicology. The Conference will bring together a collection of investigators who are at the forefront of their field, and will provide opportunities for junior scientists and graduate students to present their work in poster format and exchange ideas with leaders in the field. Some poster presenters will be selected for short talks. The collegial atmosphere of this Conference, with programmed discussion sessions as well as opportunities for informal gatherings in the afternoons and evenings, provides an avenue for scientists from different disciplines to brainstorm and promotes cross-disciplinary collaborations in the various research areas represented. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: 2011 GRC: CMMOT Narrative Over the past several years, there has been growing concern regarding environmental exposures and their potential impact on human health, from asthma to cancer. This conference on the cellular and molecular mechanisms of toxicity focuses on both cutting-edge advances in exposure assessment as well as the latest advancements in our understanding of key cellular and molecular events underlying the origins of environmentally-linked human disease. The proposed conference will represent a unique opportunity for those leading their respective research areas to share their results, discuss future directions, and forge collaborative efforts that would advance this highly interdisciplinary field of science.